


Golden Days of Yore

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: An undercover mission at Christmas requires the skills of a thief and his partner.





	Golden Days of Yore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndiaCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiaCee/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to my betas for looking this over for me. You know who you are
> 
> Author's Note: This is my Captain Canary Secret Santa gift to @blessedbypandas! I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

Sara stood in the curtained off dressing area of the fabrication room, hands wrapped tightly around the top of the chair, as Kendra laced up her corset. 

"Try to breathe normally," Kendra advised.

"I don't understand why I need to wear this," Sara griped around a pained breath of air. "It's not like we'll be there for long."

"Sorry," Kendra apologized even as she yanked on the laces again. "But you need to look the part if you want Savage's man to believe that you belong in 1903 St. Louis. Which means you have to wear the uncomfortable undergarments."

"How did women wear these things all the time?" Sara complained. 

"It wasn't fun, I can tell you that much," Kendra said.

"That's right, you would have worn these in some of your past lives," Sara commented.

"A couple of them, yeah," Kendra confirmed. "And we did it because it was what was done. Tiny waists were considered the ideal, so we tortured our bodies to get them that way."

"So societal views of women haven't changed much, but at least the clothing has," Sara said.

"Pretty much," Kendra agreed, with a final tug. "There, done."

Relaxing her grip, Sara said, "Oh, thank God. Let's just hope that I don't have to fight in this thing. I don't think I can move."

Kendra gave Sara a few minutes to adjust to breathing with the corset on before helping her into the red velvet dress with the cupola sleeves and deep neckline.

"Damn, girl," Kendra said as she stepped back to take in Sara's full appearance. "It may be uncomfortable, but you look good."

Sara pulled out the lipstick that was the exact shade of red of the dress and applied it to her lips. As she pressed her lips together she took in her appearance and had to agree with Kendra. With her hair in its updo, the pearls around her neck, and the corset under her ball gown, she looked like she could have stepped out of a movie.

Smiling at her reflection, she reluctantly admitted, "I hate to say it, but this thing is doing wonders for my figure."

"Can't wait to see Leonard's reaction," Kendra snickered.

Sara couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips. "That will be a treasure to behold."

"Let's not keep him waiting," Kendra said, pulling back the curtain.

The women walked, slowly, to the bridge, where Leonard was waiting, along with the rest of the crew. 

"It's about damn ti--" Leonard started to complain as he heard their footsteps, the words dying on his tongue as Sara came into view and he suddenly forgot how to speak. 

"You've, uh, got some drool there," Jax teased.

"Like you don't," Mick snapped. 

"Can't argue with that," Jax said. To Sara he added, "You look hot."

"Stunning," Martin agreed. "It's like Judy Garland stepped into the room from the set of Meet Me in St. Louis."

"That was the inspiration for this gown as they are attending a Christmas ball in the year and city that movie took place," Gideon admitted. 

"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, indeed," Leonard murmured to himself. "You look gorgeous," he told Sara, extending an arm to her. "Shall we?"

Kendra settled the warm red cloak around Sara's shoulders and handed her a fur lined muff.

"This is a recon and retrieval mission only," Rip reminded them. "Make sure to get Savage's lieutenant's name on Ms. Lance's dance card. While she is dancing with him, Mr. Snart will relieve him of the key to Savage's office when he cuts in."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," Leonard said. 

"Under no circumstances are you to resort to violence," Rip stated.

"Not gonna be an issue in this corset," Sara said. "I can barely breathe, let alone fight."

"Good," Rip said. At the sharp look Leonard gave him, he added, "Oh, you know what I mean."

"We do," Sara said. "Let's get this done, Crook."

They headed out to the Ford Model A that Mick had procured for them earlier. The party was in a large mansion, brightly lit with gas lights. 

Leonard's name occupied all of the spots on Sara's dance card except for the third dance, which was reserved for Savage's man.

As the dancing began, Sara found that she could barely keep her hands off of Leonard. He looked stunning in his tuxedo tails, and she wanted nothing more than to grab his ass under those tails.

After one attempt, Leonard commented, "Keep doing that and you’ll end up on the naughty list."

"You like it when I'm on the naughty list," Sara cooed in his ear as she brushed a finger up the line of buttons on his vest.

"True as that may be, it might get us caught, here," Leonard said, reluctantly. "Mission first."

"Since when are you the responsible one?" Sara pouted. 

"I've always been responsible, in my own way," Leonard reminded her. 

"Pardon me," a tall man interrupted them, "but by any chance are you Mrs. Smith?"

"I am," Sara said, demurely. "Might you be my third dance partner?"

"Alistair Turner, at your service," the man said with a slight bow. "Shall we?"

Sara smiled at him and with a reassuring squeeze to Leonard's arm she took Alistair's gloved hand and allowed him to lead her into a waltz. She was grateful that he seemed to know his way around the dance floor.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of making acquaintance before," Alistair said. "How did I come to be on your dance card?"

"My husband and I are in town visiting an old colleague of his," Sara said, giving the story they'd agreed upon. "I asked who the best dancers were that would be here tonight, and everyone said that I must reserve a dance with Mr. Turner."

"I'm flattered," he said, "but can hardly believe that I'm all that known for my skills on the dance floor."

"You haven't stepped on my toes once," Sara said, "that counts for a lot in my book. It took a lot of practice for my husband to get to that point."

"I heard that," Leonard said through the comms. 

Sara could feel the weight of his eyes on her, but resisted the pull to seek him out. She had a part to play, after all.

"I'm sure that it was worth all the effort. You two appear to be very much in love," he observed.

"We are," Sara said, feeling strange admitting this to a complete stranger, despite it being true for their cover. 

It wasn't a lie in their real lives, either. Sara and Leonard were in love, they just hadn't told the rest of the crew yet.

Leonard took that as his cue.

"I apologize, but I couldn't stand to be parted from my bride for a moment longer," Leonard said, as he approached the dancing couple. 

"I doubt that I would either, if I were in your shoes," Alistair said as his eyes ran over Sara's body. 

Leonard took a step closer and 'tripped', his left hand landing heavily on Alistair's chest, as his right hand lightly slipped into his right breast pocket to remove the key.

"So sorry about that," Leonard said, straightening. "Sometimes I have two left feet."

"Yes, so I heard," Alistair said.

"Have you been telling tales about me?" Leonard asked Sara.

"I only told the truth," she said, eyes glittering with mischief.

"I think my wife and I should continue this discussion in private," Leonard said, placing a hand on Sara's back.

"Of course," Alistair said, stepping back with a small bow. "It's been a pleasure."

Leonard led Sara around the dance floor until the song ended in case their mark was watching them. Once the song finished, they slipped away and retrieved their cloaks. 

When they were safely in the car, Sara reported that the mission was complete and that they were on their way back before they both muted their comms. 

"I can't wait to get out of this thing," Sara complained, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Is it really so bad?" Leonard asked.

"How would you like whale bones digging into your ribs all night?" Sara shot back.

"Point taken," Leonard said. 

As they drove, Sara watched the passing homes, prompting her to ask, "Have you ever seen such well-dressed snowmen?"

"Can't say that I have," Leonard admitted. 

"Look at them - they're wearing hats and shawls, pipes and coats," Sara marveled. 

"What are you trying to say? Do you wanna build a sno-"

"No, don’t you dare finish that," Sara said, cutting him off. "You know that I can barely move in this thing."

"But if you weren't wearing it?" Leonard drawled.

"If I weren't, then yeah, probably," she admitted. "But I'm not taking it off just to build a snowman."

Leonard smirked at that. "Maybe if we're still here tomorrow," Leonard suggested.

"Maybe," Sara agreed as they arrived at the Waverider. "I bet that Ray and Jax would be more than happy to help."

"Or, maybe not," Leonard said as they reached the cloaked Waverider and parked the car.

Rip was waiting for them just inside the open cargo door, his hand extended. "All went well?"

"Perfectly," Sara confirmed as Leonard placed the key onto Rip's palm.

"Excellent work," Rip said and turned towards his study.

"Come along, husband, and help me out of this torture device," Sara purred.

"Are you sure you don't want Kendra to get you out of it? She did help you into it, after all," Leonard teased.

"Oh no, I think we're going to enjoy stripping each other tonight," Sara said.

"No question about it, it's the naughty list for you," Leonard breathed in her ear. 

Sara's breathy laughter was all the encouragement he needed to follow Sara to her room to peel every layer of clothing from the other's body. Like unwrapping the best kind of present.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.theskinnystiletto.com/tag/meet-me-in-st-louis/) is the dress.
> 
> I managed to include two of the three prompts, which were:  
> 1\. "Do you wanna build a sno-“ “no don’t you dare finish that”  
> 2\. Person A is dressed as Santa and forced person B to sit on their lap  
> 3\. “Keep doing that, and you’ll end up on the naughty list.”


End file.
